


[Podfic] Underneath the Stars

by andrasteemeraldpetal



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteemeraldpetal/pseuds/andrasteemeraldpetal
Summary: The heartache of the Noldor has been great since leaving Valinor. Lives have been lost and ruined, and many have lost the courage and hope that brought them this far. But Fingon son of Fingolfin has gathered his courage to go into Thangorodrim alone, to rescue the one who broke his heart... [podfic version]
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underneath the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050) by [andrasteemeraldpetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteemeraldpetal/pseuds/andrasteemeraldpetal). 



> Author's note: Sindarized names have been used throughout. Though this was certainly the age of Quenya Elvish, the names used in The Silmarillion and the names I mentally attach to these characters are the Sindarized forms. Quenya (as far as I can Google it) has been used for certain terms of endearment.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2xjfb61tckbo2b5/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch1.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Underneath the Stars: Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/36469854)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Length:** 13 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1lg5xdgf8t4g3lv/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch2.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/36630048#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 14 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kdircglud8gh19s/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch3.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/36830586#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 14 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6b0ct82tt2d99i1/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch4.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/37052598)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 22 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	5. Chapter 5

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0cjv1s7ryog8hpi/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch5.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/37241429)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 19 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	6. Chapter 6

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g3xgqp8c3mrcubk/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch6.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/37400321#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 19 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	7. Chapter 7

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zm4m4zxvh84it1u/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch7.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/37578845)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 19 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	8. Chapter 8

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kqabrpfcz0l4480/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch8.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/37792319#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 22 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	9. Chapter 9

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ly7vn06ozkk8rdx/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch9.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/37992239)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 15 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	10. Chapter 10

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0eoh1shqf79tz37/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch10.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/38156648#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Length:** 17 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	11. Chapter 11

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4k432okn24tu640/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch11.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/39808350#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Length:** 29 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	12. Chapter 12

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k9e53085eakcj0c/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch12.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/39808449%22)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Length:** 19 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	13. Chapter 13

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vyzl8kppstyo05j/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch13.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/40947200#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Length:** 14 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	14. Chapter 14

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mmtrth4yp1rzgl1/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch14.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/41049374#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

 **Length:** 14 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


	15. Chapter 15

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/beyqaafzp71ygyf/Underneath%20the%20Stars_Ch15.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Underneath the Stars: Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694050/chapters/41381090#workskin)

**Author:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Reader:** Andraste Emeraldpetal

**Length:** 11 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k9y0k0b1l3wp6ie/AABZ4Xhn589qyc5uXeGjdzWLa?dl=0)


End file.
